infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Fry's Electronics FR-300RTR A1
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Fry´s Electronics / FR-300RTR A1 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = FRRN1 FCC ID = KA2IR615E1 CPU Type = Atheros AR7241 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 400MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 16MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ?No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 5V/1.2A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = Supported by dd-wrt as of = DIR615E v.24 SP2 - build 13874 - 201002079 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = Rebranded D-Link DIR- 615 E1 Radio (ath0) Wireless Radio = Atheros AR9287 2x2 MIMO WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4 to 2.483GHz 802.11n = up to 270Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?p=441125 https://forum.openwrt.org/viewtopic.php?pid=101740 Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Fry's Electronics Category: Fix Me!